


Laundry Stalled

by steterismylife



Series: Steterismylife Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laundry just can't be done around Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Stalled

Stiles sighed as he just wore a pair of boxers as he walked into Peter’s laundry room. He had been over there for a while now and hadn’t informed his father of much. He actually lies to him and said he’d be at Scott’s place for most of the week. Of course, he was at Scott’s place for like maybe a day? Then he went right to Peter’s place; needing him more than he thought.

 

"So what made you come to stay for the week anyways?" Peter leaned against the door as he watched Stiles wash the clothes. "You should have worn a pair of panties around the house instead." Stiles glared at him as he looked at him, a soft blush settling down on his cheeks.

 

Stiles shrugged as he put his clothes into the washer. “What do you want me to say?” Stiles asked Peter as he closed the lid of the washer then sat on it smiling to Peter. “Something along the lines of… I just needed to see my wolf. I have missed him so much. He stole my heart and soul. I have to be by his side at all times.” Stiles made dramatic gestures as he spoke then smirked to Peter. “You’d really think I’d say that?”

 

Peter growled to the sassy tone Stiles was using. He walked over to the other and looked at him as he pulled him close by the hips making a smirk go into a smile. “Well didn’t you miss me?” Peter leaned in to kiss and nibble at Stiles’ neck causing Stiles to groan gently. He placed a hand into Peter’s hair and tugged his head back causing the wolf to growl to him.

 

"I did but that gives you no right to ravish me while I do a bit of chores at your place." Stiles smiled to him causing Peter to growl more to him. Peter gripped his thighs as he growled more to Stiles tugging on his hair harder.

 

"You little…" Peter growled the last word having it be lost as he quickly grabbed Stiles and pushed him up against the washing machine. "It’s my house. You are a guest not one who owns it. I’ll do what I choose with you." Peter gripped Stiles’ hips and rubbed against his clothed ass causing Stiles to groan.

 

"So are you going to teach me a lesson then Mr. Hale…?” Stiles cooed out as he felt the cool air hit his ass cheeks. Peter growled to what he said as he grabbed something and let cool liquid drip down Stiles’ ass cleft to over his entrance.

 

"You prepped enough from last night, you sassy slut." Stiles hummed to him as he gripped the side of the washing machine once he felt fingers slip inside of him.

 

"I think s-so." Stiles moaned once he felt Peter’s fingers move inside of him. Peter smirked as he continued to move the fingers inside of him. Peter prepped Stiles for a little longer before he considered he was ready enough. "F-Fuck me…" He groaned.

 

Peter smiled to him as he slicked himself up before positioning himself at Stiles entrance pushing into him. “You like it?” Stiles moaned out nodding and Peter smirked as he began to thrust inside of Stiles.

 

He grabbed onto Stiles’ hips and thrust hard into him as he heard Stiles moan out getting him harder. He kept his thrusting up more as be groaned out Stiles’ name making Stiles moan his name out.

 

He kept the thrusting up as he changed his pace then his position slightly to aim at Stiles prostate causing the boy to yell out his name. “P-Peter I’m going t-to cum!” Stiles groaned out. Peter snaked his arm around Stiles’ waist and began to pump away at his hard on thrusting harder into him.

 

With a few more thrusts Peter could feel Stiles clench around him then hear his name being shouted as the boy came onto the front of the washing machine. He panted as he groaned out Peter’s name to the couple of more thrusts into him then moaned more as he felt Peter come into him. “Feels good huh?” Peter panted as he smirked slightly keeping his hands on Stiles’ hips. Stiles groaned and nodded to him smiling softly as he looked back to him.

 

"Let me get back to my clothes, you horny wolf." Stiles laughed slightly and Peter pulled out of him as he nodded before he grabbed a tissue to wipe himself off then Stiles.


End file.
